Lovely Hate
by NekoZelo
Summary: Seokjin a toujours rêvé depuis sa plus tendre enfance d'être un chanteur célèbre plus tard. Ses parents propriétaires d'un restaurant à Anyang décident de l'envoyer à Séoul, à la BigHit University. Accueilli dans la famille d'une amie à sa mère, il va passer ce qui sera une de ses meilleures années.
1. Chapitre 1

Lovely Hate

Chapitre I

Jin attendait patiemment, assis sur un banc dans l'une des nombreuses gares que comportait Séoul. Il soupirait tristement, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait, mais toujours personne à l'horizon. Il baissa la tête découragé, pourquoi était-il partit aussi loin de chez lui ? Anyang lui manquait quand même mine de rien.

-Excuse-moi ? L'interpella une voix. C'est bien toi Kim Seokjin ?

Il releva rapidement la tête pour tomber sur une jeune femme magnifique. Il sentit ses joues chauffées. D'accord, il avait beau préféré les hommes, cette femme était incroyablement belle avec sa peau blanche sans aucunes imperfections, ni aucuns rides. Elle avait des yeux en amandes d'un brun presque noir, un grand sourire et une crinière blonde platine atteignant ses reins pour peaufiner. Oui vraiment d'une grande beauté, se dit-il. Il lui sourit timidement et hocha la tête en se levant du banc.

-Enfin, j'ai cru ne jamais te trouver avec tout ce monde ! Je suis Soo Jung mais appelle moi Krystal d'accord ? J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien tous les deux.

-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance aussi, j'espère aussi bien m'entendre avec toi.

-Bien dépêchons nous, mon filleule nous attends dans la voiture. Par contre ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il est devenu assez désagréable et froid.

Jin hocha la tête, compréhensif. Ils se mirent en route vers la sortie, trainant un chariot contenant trois valises. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'un autre garçon allait être avec lui. Quoique, il se sentira moins seul et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait essayer d'être ami avec lui, malgré l'avertissement de Krystal. Ils sortirent enfin de la masse humaine pour se diriger vers une BMW. Il écarquilla les yeux, mon dieu, elle avait une BMW M6, mais ça coûte super chère ! Elle doit être super riche, pensa-t'il. C'est clair que lui à côté faisait vraiment fils de classe moyenne.

-Laisse tes valises, Joonie va les chargées, il a assez de muscles pour ça !

-C'est bon, pas besoin de le déranger, je peux vraiment le faire seul. Dit-il gêner en agitant ses mains devant lui.

-Tatata, tu dois être fatigué de ton long voyage, alors laisse-le s'en occuper !

Elle ouvrit la porte passagère avant et tapota l'épaule de son filleule. Jin put clairement entendre une voix grave grogner, le faisant frissonner, est-ce un animal pour se plaindre de la sorte ?!

En voyant la personne sortir de la voiture il se dit, ok, je comprends pourquoi Krystal à peur pour moi. Devant lui se trouvait un garçon de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, donc d'une tête de plus que lui déjà, ensuite il voyait très bien à travers son t-shirt que côté carrure, il n'avait rien à envier à personne, des épaules carrés, bon pas aussi larges que les siennes, mais musclés, sans parler de ses bras et des pectoraux légèrement visibles grâce à son haut. En plus il était beau, un visage encore assez fin mais avec quand même une mâchoire carré, une peau légèrement bronzé, pas comme la sienne qui était vraiment blanche, des lèvres pulpeuse, un nez rond, des petits yeux qu'il trouvait plutôt mignon, enfin s'il n'était pas en train de le fusiller et pour finir, des cheveux blond sur le dessus et brun rasé sur les côtés. Beau était peut-être un peu faible, parce que la bizarrement, il le trouvait juste trop canon.

-Bon, tu rentres dans la voiture ou je dois t'aider ? Demanda-t'il agacé de devoir faire le larbin.

Par contre pour son caractère il repassera, heureusement que sa tante l'avait prévenu du caractère quelque peu malpoli de son filleule. Il se courba pour s'excuser, les joues rougies par la gêne et le froid hivernale.

-N-non, désolé de te bloquer le passage. Je voulais juste me présenter, Kim Seokjin, enchanté.

-Ouais ouais, Nam Joon, monte maintenant, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-A-ah oui, désolé ! Cria-t'il en se courbant à nouveau.

Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture en soupirant de soulagement, d'accord, pour s'entendre avec cet ours ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Seokjin, Joonie est peut-être une brute, mais il ne te fera jamais rien.

-Hein ? Oh non, je ne m'inquiète pas, il ne me fait pas peur, je me disais juste que ça sera dur d'arriver à m'entendre avec lui s'il est aussi fermer.

-Laisse-lui juste le temps de s'habituer, tu verras qu'il sera moins froid après. Lui conseilla-t'elle avec un doux sourire. Je suis au-moins contente que tu ne te sois pas directement braqué, parce que la plupart du temps, les gens pensent tout de suite qu'il est mal élevé et violent.

-Je… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu désagréable, mais je n'aime pas juger trop vite et puis il me paraît quand même gentil.

-Aaaaaaaaah, si seulement tout le monde te ressemblait, il n'y aurait que des slogans, « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ».

-Si tu le dis ! Ajouta Jin en rigolant.

Nam Joon entra à ce moment dans la voiture, s'affalant sur son siège. Il fit signe à sa tante qu'elle pouvait y aller. Celle-ci démarra et s'engagea sur la route.

-Tu vas voir Jin, tu vas te plaire chez nous, on vit dans une petite maison dans la banlieue de Séoul, c'est calme et spacieux. Joonie te montrera ta chambre et te montra tes valises bien évidemment parce que je vais travailler moi.

-O-oh pour les valises c'est bon, je peux les monter moi-même !

-Mais non, laisse Nam Joon s'en occuper, ça lui fera de toute façon les pieds à ce fainéant.

Il entendu le dit fainéant grommeler quelque chose, mais il ne comprit rien. Après une petite demi-heure de trajet il arriva enfin dans un quartier ou les maisons se ressemblaient toutes. La seuls qui se démarquait de toute par sa grandeur était celle où Krystal se gara. Petite maison hein ? Se dit Jin, elle fait au-moins trois fois la mienne !

-Aller les garçons, dehors sinon je vais être en retard ! Dormez bien, mangez correctement et pas de bêtises !

Elle démarra au quart de tour après que Nam Joon ai sorti les valises de Jin. Une légère gêne s'installa entre eux, tout du moins du côté du Flower Boy qui suivait timidement le plus grand vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu peux me donner une valise tu sais, je ne veux pas te déranger non plus avec toutes mes affaires.

-Pas besoin d'affaires pour me faire chier, ta présence chez moi me suffit à m'emmerder. Répliqua le blond avec un ton sec.

-Que… J-je suis désolé, je… Mon but n'est pas de t'embêter, excuse-moi.

-Et arrête de t'excuser, ça m'énerve encore plus.

Jin baissa la tête déçu, pourquoi être si méchant avec lui ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à être envoyé dans une famille d'accueil Il aurait préféré avoir un appartement rien que pour lui. Au-moins il n'aurait dérangé personne. Nam Joon soupira agacé avant de monter les escaliers avec les trois valises.

-Suis-moi au lieu de chuiner. Alors là-bas c'est ta chambre, commença-t'il en indiquant une porte au fond du couloir, celle à droite c'est la mienne et celle en face c'est la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte et posa les valises dans la pièce qui était maintenant à Jin. Il se tourna vers celui-ci, le toisant d'un regard vide.

-Ici y a des règles, premièrement, tu ne rentres pas dans ma chambre sans toquer. Deuxièmement, évite de me parler, de toute façon les gens le font sans que je n'ai besoin de leur demander, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour ça. Troisièmement, ne dis à personne avec qui tu habites, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Termina-t'il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Euh…Nam Joon attends, et si je n'ai pas envie d'éviter de te parler ?

-Très bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te parais désagréable alors.

-D'accord ! Dit Jin souriant.

Il crut voir un début de sourire sur le visage du blond avant que celui-ci ne quitte sa chambre. Content d'avoir peut-être arraché cette expression à ce visage froid, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les joues rougies. Il n'est pas aussi malpoli qu'il ne le laisse entendre pensa-t'il en gloussant. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable, 17:58. S'il commence à ranger ses affaires maintenant, Il aura fini à temps pour faire le repas. De toute façon, il supposait que Krystal ne sera pas avec eux. Il ouvrit donc ses trois valises, constatant quand même qu'il avait peut-être ramené trop d'habits. Tant pis, se dit-il, le dressing a l'air assez grand pour tout contenir. Après avoir passé presque une heure et demie à remplir les armoires et les quelques tiroirs présent, il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de faire quelque chose à manger. Il alla quand même toquer à la porte de Nam Joon pour savoir ce que lui voulait.

-Tu veux quoi ? Lui demanda-t'il agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

-Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu voulais au diner, alors ?

-J'en sais rien moi, fais ce que tu veux.

-Oh ok, donc se sera du bœuf, des légumes et du riz au curry !

Il lui fit un signe positif de la tête avant de refermer sa porte. Même pour connaître ses goûts ça n'allait pas être facile. Il soupira, au-moins il lui parlait, c'était déjà ça ! Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine qui était d'ailleurs super bien équipé.

-Woooow, je vais pouvoir en faire des plats moi ici ! S'écria-t'il des étoiles plein les yeux.

Impatient, il sortit tous ce qui lui fallait après avoir trouvé les bons tiroirs. Il se mit enfin au travail en chantonnant et se dandinant, bientôt une bonne odeur émana de la cuisine, attirant le blond qui descendait les escaliers. S'il ne contrôlait pas aussi bien ses émotions, il aurait certainement rigolé en voyant Jin essayer de danser. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, observant le plus petit cuisiner. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon à s'activer comme ça, une vraie petite femme se dit-il.

-Huuum… ça me parait bon, manque plus qu'à prévenir Nam Joon.

-Pas besoin princesse, je suis déjà là.

Il le vit sursauter avant de se retourner subitement une main poser sur sa poitrine.

-T'aurais pu prévenir, tu m'as fait une peur bleu ! Râla-t'il.

-S'cuse, j'y penserais la prochaine fois.

-Mouais, bah tiens maintenant que t'es là, peux-tu mettre la table s'il-te-plait ?

Il n'émit qu'un grognement avant qu'il ne se mette au travail, posant rapidement des baguettes, des assiettes et des verres. Il s'installa ensuite à table, pendant que Jin servait la nourriture. Ca semblait vraiment bon. Une fois que le Flower Boy fût installé, ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence apaisant.

-Tu trouves ça comment ? Demanda Jin brisant l'atmosphère calme.

-Très bon. Je pensais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien.

-C'est normal, mes parents tiennent un restaurant à Anyang, alors je les aidais de temps en temps.

-Ok.

-Et toi, tes parents ils font quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Répondit Nam Joon agacé.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu me saoule là avec tes questions, alors ferme-la.

-Désolé… je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret… je veux juste mieux te connaître.

Nam Joon lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever.

-Moi j'ai pas envie de te connaître et j'ai pas envie que tu t'immisce dans ma vie. C'est la mienne et elle ne te regarde pas. Alors reste loin de moi et arrête d'essayer d'être sympa pour faire bonne figure.

Sur ces dernière paroles il sortit, laissant derrière lui un Jin choqué et triste. Il avait juste essayé d'être sympa et voilà comment il le remerciait, en lui criant dessus ?!

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Etre ami avec ce gars allait être plus difficile que prévue, mais il était hors de question qu'il soit en froid avec lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il compte bien continuer à lui parler.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lovely Hate

Chapitre II

Ce matin encore, quand Jin descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Nam Joon l'ignora, ne répondant même pas à son bonjour enjoué. Le Flower Boy s'en sentit vexé, mais ne fit pas de remarque, ne voulant tout simplement pas envenimer les choses. Krystal entra à ce moment dans la pièce, un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Alors Seokjin, comment c'est passé ta première nuit ici ?

-Huum… j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque, mais sinon j'ai plutôt bien dormi.

-Parfait alors ! Nam Joon te montrera le chemin jusqu'à la B.H University et je viendrais vous récupérer ce soir. Joonie, je compte sur toi pour ne pas le perdre d'accord ? Demanda autoritairement sa tante.

-Ouais ouais… De toute façon c'est une vraie sangsue donc t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Il sortit de la cuisine sur cette dernière phrase. Jin baissa la tête en soupirant, il était vraiment méchant quand il le voulait. Une fois il lui parlait gentiment, puis quelques secondes après il était horripilant à la limite du détestable. Pas cool du tout… pensa Jin.

« Excuse le Seokjin, Joonie est souvent méchant mais au fond c'est un bon garçon. Tu verras par toi-même qu'il peut être très doux et gentil, mais dés fois, il y a des circonstances qui font que les gens changent, continua-t-elle avec un sourire triste, enfin bref, je radote, gloussa-t-elle, file te préparer je débarrasse ! »

Elle poussa Jin vers la porte avant de la fermer. D'accord, se dit-il, ça s'était bizarre… Il décida tout de même de remonter pour au-moins se préparer, même si ce que Krystal avait dit plus tôt ricochait dans sa tête, il préférait mettre ces infos de côté. Il restait un an après tout, alors il avait tous son temps pour y réfléchir calmement. Il alla donc se préparer tranquillement, ressortant totalement prêt de sa chambre. Il jeta une dernière fois un regard à la glace observant sa tenue, un pantalon en cuir troué sur les genoux, une chemise blanche, ses Stan Smith noir au pied et son manteau rose, il se trouvait parfaitement habillé par une rentrée comme celle-ci. Il passa sa main une dernière fois dans ses cheveux légèrement bouclés avant de redescendre. Son allure était vraiment semblable à celle d'une idole, associer à cela sa beauté légèrement féminine et vous avez le garçon que toutes les filles aimeraient avoir en petit-ami. Il était sexy et il le savait.

« Putain pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que t'allais encore t'admirer une heure dans ce fichu miroir.

-Excuse-moi, bon on y va ? Demanda Seokjin en ignorant le pique de Nam Joon.

-Tu comptes vraiment y aller habiller comme ça ? Il le reluqua de haut en bas.

-Oui, pourquoi y a un problème avec ma tenue ?

-Nan, allez on bouge, je veux pas être en retard moi. »

Jin leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre le blond, criant un au revoir pour Soo Jung avant de fermer la porte d'entrée. Le trajet se passa dans le calme le plus plat, en moins de vingt minutes, Jin pu voir l'université se profilé au loin. Et bon dieu, ça avait l'air immense ! Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne fit pas attention à Nam Joon qui s'arrête brusquement, son nez percuta donc le dos du jeune homme.

« T'aurais pas pu t'arrêter plus normalement ? Gémit Jin en se frottant le nez. »

Nam Joon l'ignora complètement et se retourna, le fixant intensément avant de se rapprocher soudainement, bloquant le corps du Flower Boy entre lui et un grillage. Il se pencha un peu, mettant sa tête à la hauteur de l'autre, plongeant son regard noir dans celui brun chocolat de Seokjin.

« A partir de maintenant, on se connait plus ok ? Moi, je vais de mon côté et toi, tu traces ta route de ton côté, il s'éloigna à nouveau, l'université c'est tout droit puis à gauche. Moi, je vais rejoindre mes potes, a plus gamin. »

Il lui tapota le haut du crâne, avant de partir à l'opposé de la B.H University. Jin resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Non mais je rêve, en plus de m'appeler gamin, il m'interdit de lui parler en cours et il se permet de me tapoter la tête, mais pour qui il se prend se bâtard ?! Ragea Jin dans sa tête en marchant furieusement vers l'établissement. Une fois arrivé devant il écarquilla les yeux, un énorme bâtiment se présentait à lui, cachant sûrement le reste. Et après il était censé ne pas se perdre ? Pourquoi Nam Joon n'était-il pas resté un peu plus longtemps ?! Ah oui… il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les voit ensemble. Il soupira mais s'engagea finalement dans la cour, regardant partout émerveillé, des gens dansaient dans un coin pendant que d'autre chantait. Il y en avait qui étaient assis par terre avec des carnets de dessin où certain dessinaient sûrement soit des portrais, soit des croquis pour ceux qui était en sections stylisme. Il trouvait ça incroyable de voir autant de vie et de diversité dans une université. Il crut même apercevoir un garçon faire des pompes, entouré de dizaine de filles qui gloussaient. D'ailleurs trop occupé à regarder partout sauf devant lui, il finit par à nouveau percuter quelqu'un. Il sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'il s'excusait plusieurs fois en se courbant. Une voix douce lui demanda d'arrêter, en riant légèrement d'un rire cristallin.

« On dirait que tu as fait une énorme bêtise pour t'excuser autant de fois. Démarra encore une fois la voix.

-A-ah… désolé… j'ai toujours peur de faire mal à la personne.

-Oh d'accord ! Ne t'inquiète pas, gloussa encore une fois la personne, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air !

-On dirait bien, sinon je suis Kim Seokjin et toi c'est … ?

-Aélis, Lee Aélis ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je peux t'appeler Jin, c'est plus court tu ne trouves pas toi ?

-Euh… si c'est mieux. Il se frotta la nuque gêné

-Tu as l'air tout timide, c'est plutôt mignon, s'extasia-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire Colgate, enfin bref, toi t'es un petit nouveau c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ma première année ici et toi ?

-Moi c'est ma troisième, j'en ai encore deux à faire avant d'être, on va dire, vendu à une agence. Tu m'as l'air assez perdu, alors laisse-moi te montrer où est le panneau !

-Je vois et tu es dans quelle section ? C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, merci noona. Fit-t-il en se courbant.

-Voyons, c'est normal d'aider les plus jeunes ! Je suis en mannequina, bon trêve de bavardage, on va y aller sinon on va se faire taper sur les doigts pour le retard !

Ils se mirent donc en route tout en discutant de leur vie respective. Aélis était une jeune femme incroyable et pleine de vie. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi elle était dans le mannequina. D'une beauté sauvage et sexy, elle était en plus de ça très grande. Ses cheveux rouges sang lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des reins, encadrant un visage fin et long à la peau légèrement plus bronzé que la normal. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, son nez droit et ses yeux était peu bridés, résultant de sa partie française. Sans parler de ce corps parfait qui avait malgré la norme de la finesse pour être mannequin, des cuisses, des hanches, des fesses et une poitrine plus généreuse que celle des coréennes. Si Jin n'avait pas préféré les garçons, il aurait immédiatement essayé de la draguer en espérant sortir avec elle. Ils s'entendaient en plus de cela plutôt bien, partageant leurs opinions sur la mode. Quand finalement il trouve enfin le panneau, puis sa salle, ils durent se séparer, à regret d'ailleurs, n'oubliant cependant pas de s'échanger leur numéro et de se promettre de vite se revoir, tout ça, sous les quelques œillades jalouses des garçons de sa nouvelle classe.

XxXxXxXxX

Les deux premières heures furent relativement calmes. L'université fut présentée dans les grandes lignes et un simple plan leur fût distribuer pour se repérer suivit d'un autre papier où il devait confirmer leurs différentes options.

« Comme si un simple morceau de papier pouvait m'aider à ne pas me perdre. Soupira-t-il »

Il entendit un petit gloussement venant de la gauche, jetant un petit coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'un garçon le regardait avec ses yeux félins, une lueur amusé brillant au fond de ses yeux gris perles. Il avait une carrure assez fine et un visage des plus féminins et sensuel, en plus de sa teinture châtain clair qui rajoutait cette petite touche sexy avec sa frange lui tombant sur le front, cachant ses sourcils.

« Si tu veux, commença le jeune homme d'une voix douce et basse, je peux t'aider, je connais déjà l'université comme ma poche.

-C'est vrai ? Tu me sauverais la vie dans ce cas !

-Mais de rien, il lui fit un clin d'œil, aidez les beaux garçons est mon passe-temps préféré. »

Jin laissa échapper un rire nerveux et gêné alors que la cloche sonnait enfin la pause de dix heures. Le jeune homme à côté de lui se leva et attrapa le poignet du Flower Boy, une fois toutes ses affaires rangées.

« Allez c'est parti ! Tu vas voir je vais bien m'occuper de toi… hyung ! »

Il le tira en dehors de la salle avec un large sourire en forme de cœur, dévoilant ses dents blanches et bien alignées. Il s'arrêta et fit un petit aegyo en rigolant.

« Alors, retient bien cette salle, c'est ici où aura lieux tous nos cours en rapport avec la littérature, comme coréen, histoire, français, japonais et chinois pour ce qui font et anglais ! Maintenant je vais te montrer le studio où tu dois normalement être, donne-moi juste le numéro s'il-te-plait.

-A-ah oui, tout de suite, paniqua Jin légèrement déstabilisé par tant d'énergie, je suis dans le studio 301.

-D'accord ! C'est trop cool, tu n'es pas trop loin du mien, je suis au 318 moi ! Alors, pour te repérer c'est simple, en fait, le bâtiment ou tu te trouves, c'est le principal, là où tous les cours normaux ont lieus, donc en fait, tous les cursus sont mélangés, mais séparé par années, le première étage c'est pour les premières années donc nous et ainsi de suite. C'est pas super ça ?! S'extasia l'androgyne en sautillant partout, continuant à tirer Jin. Bien, ensuite, tu vas voir c'est facile, le bâtiment bleu c'est pour le sport donc aucun besoin d'y aller, le rouge, c'est celui pour le mannequina et la mode, le vert pour tous ce qui concerne l'art, le gris c'est le nôtre, il regroupe le chant, le rap et la danse. La cantine est le bâtiment rose pâle et l'internat c'est le blanc. Voilà voilà, des questions ?

-J-je non c'est bon, je pense avoir compris, enfin je crois.

-J'espère ! Enfin bref, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter, je suis Do Mi Cha !

-Enchanté, moi c'est Kim Seokjin. Se présenta-t-il poliment en se courbant.

-Je le sais déjà hyung ! Après tout, beaucoup de gens parle de toi depuis ton arrivé fracassante à côté de la fille la plus inaccessible de l'université.

-Quoi ?! Non… ce n'est pas possible… moi qui voulais faire mon année tranquillement sans me faire remarquer…

-Je crois que tes plans sont à revoir maintenant, parce que crois-moi, être ami avec Aélis, ce n'est pas facile hyung, surtout quand on rencontre son frère…Mi Cha se mit à glousser comme une fille quand elle voit un beau garçon.

-Je veux bien te croire… merci de me soutenir en tout cas, ça fait plaisir ! Bon, montre-moi mon studio maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir m'installer et échauffer ma voix !

-Pas de problème, suis-moi, c'est au troisième ! »

Ils montèrent ensembles les trois étages, faisant plus ample connaissance. Jin appréciait Mi Cha, il était plein de vie, toujours joyeux, et très très mignon, voir même trop parfois. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le studio 301, au plus grand bonheur de celui qui allait s'entraîner ici à partir de maintenant.

« Bon, je vais te laisser ici et rejoindre mon studio, travail bien hyung et surtout attend ici à midi, je veux absolument te présenter à mes amis ! A après ! »

Et il partit comme une fusée, ne laissant même pas le temps à Jin de lui répondre. Sacré gamin, pensa-t-il en rigolant légèrement. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le studio, une musique entrainante lui parvint alors qu'une voix incroyable s'élevait dans une high note impressionnant. Jin se sentit soufflé devant le talent de la personne qui chantait et il se dit soudain, que par rapport à cette voix, la sienne n'était même pas à un niveau acceptable. Il s'assit sur le canapé de la pièce, profitant du concert improvisé. Il fût d'ailleurs déçu quand la chanson se termina et qu'aucune autre ne démarra. A la place, un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux lèvres pulpeuse sortie de la pièce adjacente, affichant un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Jin je présume. Je suis Jung Daehyun, ton professeur de chant, j'espère que tu es près à travailler dur pour atteindre l'excellence ! »

XxXxXxXxX

Jin soupira une fois sorti du studio. Il était presque vingt heures et il venait de finir sa journée qui avait été tout bonnement harassante. Il avait chanté pendant trois heures, entrecoupé par le repas de midi où il avait pu faire la rencontre de la joyeuse bande de Mi Cha, composé de Taeyang, Kyungsoo qui était le frère de Mi Cha, Key, Leo et Amber. C'était d'ailleurs une bande de joyeux luron avec qui il s'entendait et rigolait bien. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans une des nombreuses salles de danse du campus où il se vida de presque toute son énergie avant de décider de retourner au studio, n'étant pas satisfait de son travail. Il commença à descendre les escaliers quand deux silhouettes passèrent à côté de lui, le faisant tomber au passage. Il poussa un petit cri quand ses fesses rencontrèrent le bord d'une marche, celui-ci alerta d'ailleurs les deux responsables qui s'arrêtèrent pour l'aider à se relever.

« Vraiment désolé ! On ne t'avais pas vu ! S'excusa le premier en faisant une moue mignonne avec sa tête de bébé.

-Toi t'es nouveau non ? J'ai jamais vu ta tête ici avant aujourd'hui. Continua l'autre avec un visage plus longiligne mais quand même très beau.

-A-ah oui… je suis en première année c'est pour ça. Je m'appelle Seokjin

-Ok, tu fais plus vieux, enfin bref, moi c'est le magnifique et fabuleux J-Hope et cette chose à côté de moi, c'est Jimin.

-Hyaaa chose ?! Hyung, je suis bien plus beau que toi ! »

Jin les regarda se disputer avec une drôle de tête. Quels étranges personnes, se dit-il. Il essaya de partir discrètement, se sentant légèrement de trop, mais Jimin le remarqua et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Désolé de te mettre mal-à-l'aise avec nos disputes. Si tu veux on peut faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, tu me parais vraiment gentil, ça me donne envie de te connaître mieux. »

Finalement, le Flower Boy lui fit un petit sourire timide pour donner son accord et Jimin et J-Hope se joignirent à lui. Il apprit pendant le court trajet que tous les deux faisant danse, Jimin avait aussi pris chant comme lui, alors que Hoseok avait préféré rap. Il les trouvait vraiment sympathique et drôle à se chercher comme un vieux couple. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'ils sortaient ensembles tellement ils étaient proches et complices. Finalement, ils se séparaient devant la grille de B.H University, se saluant d'un signe de main. Jin rentra ce soir-là de plutôt bonne humeur, ignorant qu'un regard sombre l'observait haineusement entré chez Nam Joon.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lovely Hate

Chapitre III :

Nam Joon regardait le ciel bleu qui se présentait sous ses yeux, pensif. Le joint qui se consumait dans sa main droite venait de temps en temps se perdre entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, pour l'envoyer dans un monde que seul lui pouvait atteindre. Il soupira de plénitude alors que du rap agressif résonnait dans ses écouteurs enchainant les diss et les flow. Il adorait ça, rapper était ça vocation, la seule vraie chose qu'il aimait et dans laquelle il était plus que bon. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire et maintenant, son rêve, il pouvait enfin le toucher du bout des doigts. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'attraper et il ne serait plus un rappeur underground mais un vrai qui vendrait des disques, ferait des concerts, serait adulé pas tant de personnes. Peut-être qu'après ça, ils remarqueront enfin qu'il existait et qu'il avait un talent qui lui était utile dans la vie qu'il mènerait. La douleur était toujours là enfouie dans son cœur, malgré ces cinq années passées à Séoul, il s'en rappelait toujours et il avait toujours autant de mal à s'y faire.

 _Il était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis une semaine. Il essayait de digérer l'information, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il devait être._

 _« Joonie, arrête d'en faire autant ! Tu n'es pas malade non plus… soupira le jeune homme assis à sa gauche_

 _-Comment tu veux ?! J-je… Toshi… Tu…Tu te rends compte que je viens d'apprendre que j'aime… que j'aime les mecs putain ! Tu peux comprendre que je ne sois pas heureux !_

 _-Ouais… mais de là à presque en pleurer… Nam Joon, tu restes le même ok ? T'es pas anormal, ni fou. T'es juste toi, Kim Nam Joon d'accord ?_

 _Pas anormal ? Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas normal, il aimait les hommes. Lui qui en était un, lui qui avait si longtemps fantasmé sur les courbes magnifiques des femmes, avait osé ressentir bien plus que du désir pour des hommes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux que formaient ses bras entourant ses genoux._

 _-T-Toshi… J-je veux pas être ça, commença-t-il un sanglot brisant sa voix, j-je veux pas être comme ça… Et mes parents, ils en penseront quoi ? Je vais me faire rejeter pas tout le monde. On va me regarder comme si ce que j'avais était contagieux ! J-je peux pas… c'est au-dessus de mes forces d'affronter tout ça._

 _-Alors si tu n'es pas assez fort pour tout supporter, donne-moi s'en un peu. Tu m'as toujours aidé, depuis qu'on est gamin tu me défends, et tu me traites comme ton petit frère. Ce n'était pas moi qui rentrais le corps couvert de bleu et de blessures, mais toi. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais dans tout ça ? Je restais bien sagement derrière, à te regarder te battre et te faire violenter. Alors maintenant que je peux t'aider, laisse-moi le faire. Je veux que tu t'acceptes comme tu es Joonie, et que tu arrêtes de souffrir pour ça. Alors s'il-te-plait, partage tout avec moi, tes peurs, tes peines, tes souffrances, tout. »_

Toshi… Son meilleur ami, son petit frère, le seul qui avait réussi à le soutenir dans cette mauvaise passe. Le seul à lui avoir prouvé qu'il pouvait être normal tout en aimant les hommes. Un petit sourire lui échappa. Il se demandait comment il allait depuis son départ de Busan, ce qu'il faisait, s'il s'était trouvé une petite-amie. Peut-être aurait-il enfin le courage de revenir après ce qui c'était passé chez lui.

 _La famille Kim mangeait dans un silence apaisant, seulement brisé par le bruit des baguettes tapent de temps en temps les bols. Nam Joon picorait dans les différents plats assis en face de sa sœur. Depuis qu'il avait accepté sa sexualité, il était plus à l'aise à nouveau avec ses parents et sa petite sœur._

 _« Nam Joon chéri, tu parais préoccupé ces derniers temps._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, c'est rien de grave… Murmura-t-il._

 _-Aurais-tu des problèmes avec ta petite-amie ?_

 _-Q-quoi ?! J-je n'ai pas de copine maman… »_

 _Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Prendre le risque que sa famille le déteste pour ce qu'il était. Mais s'il ne le disait pas maintenant, quand trouverait-il le courage de le faire ? Il se mordit la lèvre et posa ses baguettes._

 _« J-j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer en fait…_

 _-Tu n'as pas encore été collé j'espère, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends jeune homme. Menaça son père._

 _-Je sais papa... Mais ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'école, c'est en rapport avec moi…_

 _-Ooooh en fait tu vas nous annoncer qu'une fille te plait, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi timide mon ange ? S'excita sa mère._

 _-Maman… ça va être un peu difficile pour moi d'aimer… les filles maintenant…_

 _-Comment ça ? L'une d'elle t'a brisé le cœur, c'est pour ça ?_

 _-Non…, son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens alors que son cœur battait la chamade, c'est parce que… j-je… je suis gay ! Cria-t-il sous le coup du stresse_

 _Après son coming-out, les seuls choses dont il se souvint furent des cris, des larmes, les coups et les insultes auxquels il eut droit puis l'endroit où il alla se réfugier, c'est-à-dire chez Toshi. Ensuite ce ne fût plus jamais la même chose chez lui, sa mère l'ignorait, son père l'évitait et sa sœur paraissait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Le peu de confiance qu'il avait acquérir c'était brisé, le laissant seul et vulnérable face aux insultes et aux rumeurs. Finalement il s'éloigna de tout le monde, préférant s'enfermer dans son monde, où seul le rap et les bagarres l'accompagnaient. Il continua comme ça, jusqu'à ce que les étrangers qui vivaient avec lui ne l'envoient à Séoul pour qu'il puisse sois disant changer d'air. Tout ce qu'il avait compris lui, c'est que ses « parents » l'avaient définitivement rayés de leur petite vie parfaite et bien rangée. Et puis finalement il s'en fichait, c'était peut-être mieux pour eux et pour lui, la seule chose qu'il laissait à Busan c'est son meilleur ami, sinon, plus rien ne le raccrochait à cet endroit._

Il se releva doucement, prenant soin de jeter le reste de son bedo, sa tête tournait légèrement, mais il n'y fit pas spécialement attention, aillant l'habitude à force. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, 18 :15, je devrais rentrer sinon je vais encore me faire démonter par l'autre tarée, se dit-il. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et arriva enfin devant le bâtiment après avoir descendu doucement les cinq étages. Il ne fût même pas surpris de croiser encore quelques filles dans les couloirs qui gloussaient quand il passait, lui faisant des clins d'œil et des petits signes de la main. Tch, pensez-vous vraiment être assez bien pour moi, pauvres idiotes, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard noir à deux filles qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il allait se dépêcher de sortir, pour enfin pouvoir atteindre la grille et rentrer chez soi, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa, ou plutôt se colla à son bras à la dernière seconde.

« -Oppaaaaa, tu n'es même pas venu à ma fête samedi ! Je t'attendais avec impatience moi ! Commença à chouiner le pot de colle, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

-Soo Mee lâche mon bras s'il-te-plait, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me colle comme ça.

-Désolé… Mais tu aurais au-moins pu prévenir, je voulais danser avec toi moi ! Fit la jeune fille en faisant une moue mignonne qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid au plus grand.

-Et bien tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de venir m'amuser à tes petites fêfêtes moi.

-Ah oui ? Comme passez du temps avec ce garçon qui est entré chez toi hier soir ? Cracha-t-elle avec jalousie.

-T'as suivi Seokjin ?! Mais t'es complètement malade ma pauvre… Si je ne suis pas venu à ta stupide soirée, c'est parce que je n'aime pas ça et que regarder des gens se bourrer la gueule et baiser dans chaque coin de ta baraque m'intéresse pas ok ? Maintenant lâche-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi. »

Il arracha brusquement son bras de l'emprise de la jeune fille et disparut derrière la porte. Soo Mee resta hébété devant le discours de Nam Joon, puis soudainement, une jalousie monstre survint, la faisant soupirer de rage.

« Alors comme ça il s'appelle Seokjin hein…et bien mon cher, prépare toi, parce que je ne te laisserais pas avoir Nam Joon aussi facilement. » Murmura-t-elle en regardant encore la porte où venait de disparaître son oppa.

Elle tourna les talons, repartant à son casier, l'esprit empli de vengeances qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de mettre en forme.

XxXxX

Nam Joon marchait doucement, profitant de la brise fraiche qui commençait à caresser son visage, cette pauvre conne l'avait gonflé. Il n'appréciait pas ce genre de fête, en fait, il n'aimait pas ça dû tout, lui préférait rester tranquillement chez lui, le soir, à lire un livre de Shakespeare avec une bonne tasse de café et un peu de musique classique, parce qu'il aimait quand même bien ce genre. Il paraissait peut-être vieux jeu, mais pourtant, il aimait se train de vie qu'il avait l'habitude de faire maintenant. Et même si Seokjin était arrivé, rien n'avait été bouleversé à part cette solitude qu'il avait appris à apprécier. En parlant de Seokjin, il le trouva endormi sur le canapé en entrant dans le salon. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait pour effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts, un léger gémissement échappa au jeune homme, il est plutôt mignon en fait pensa Nam Joon en rigolant légèrement. Il retira finalement sa main, puis, prit le plaide à sa gauche, couvrant Jin. Ensuite, il monta dans sa chambre, enlevant ses habits moulant pour revêtir un jogging et un débardeur échancré sur le côté, laissant voir sa musculature développé. Il monte le niveau du son de sa chaine hifi à fond et attrape les altères sous son lit avant de commencé ses séries.

Jin se réveillait doucement, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever, faisait glisser le plaide sur son corps. Il observa la couverture à terre, se demandant qui avait pu le couvrir, avant d'entendre une musique provenant de l'une des chambres à l'étage. Seule une personne écoutait aussi fort, Nam Joon... Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, ce soir encore ils mangeraient en tête à tête, maintenant, il espérait que ce repas ne finisse pas comme l'autre. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de commencer à faire le repas. Une heure plus tard, après avoir mis les couverts et posé les plats sur la table, il monta à l'étage, la musique résonnant toujours aussi fortement. Il toqua une première fois à la porte, mais rien, il réessaya une deuxième fois avant de finalement entrer sans permission du détenteur de la pièce. Il trouva Nam Joon, le torse nu et tous les muscles bandés en train de faire des pompes. Ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine alors que son cœur s'accélérait à cette vue plus qu'intéressante. Il se permit d'admirer encore quelques secondes le corps parfait de son "colocataire" avant d'aller éteindre la chaine, ses tympans respirant à nouveau.

« Nam Joon c'est l'heure de manger, je t'attends en bas et n'oublie pas d'enfiler un haut »

Il repartit rapidement, le visage encore brulant. Nan mais sérieux, qui se balade presque à poil chez lui de nos jours ? Ce mec n'a aucune pudeur ! Désespéra Jin. Il servit finalement le repas avant de s'installer, commençant à manger sans Nam Joon.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de commencer ! Grogna le blond en s'installant à son tour.

\- J'avais trop faim, désolé ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

\- Normalement… soupira Nam Joon

\- Bien, et tu as eu quoi comme matière ?

-Composition, étude approfondie de la musique et rap, on peut manger tranquillement maintenant ?

-C'est bon, bougonna Jin, je voulais juste faire un peu de conversation.

-Et bien moi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de conversation avec toi !

-J-je… Très bien, j'ai compris, puisque ma présence n'est pas désirée ce soir, je m'en vais. Tu n'auras qu'à débarrassé, ou laisse comme ça, en fait, je m'en fous, s'énerva soudainement Seokjin, j'en ai marre, ça fait un mois que j'essaye d'être sympa et de faire connaissance avec toi, et ça fait un mois, que tu me remballes et m'envoie chier. J'en peux plus, là j'en ai ma claque merde ! Sur ce, passe une bonne soirée, sa devrait aller puisque je ne serais pas là pour t'emmerder non ? Bref, j'me casse !

Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine, n'oubliant de prendre son manteau avant de claquer violement la porte. Il marcha un moment ignorant son portable qui vibrait, sa fureur toujours bouillante. Comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil puis la seconde d'après désagréable ?! A chaque fois, il s'énervait, le remballait et lui dans tout ça devait se taire et ne rien dire ?! Non, il en avait décidément marre de se faire prendre pour un con à chaque fois. Maintenant la question était, où était-il et ou allait-il ?

 _OoOoOo_

 _Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier_ G.A.B97 _pour ses reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, encore merci !_


	4. Chapitre 4

Lovely Hate

Chapitre IV

Merde merde merde, était tout ce que pouvait penser Namjoon en ce moment. Il avait complètement merdé. Si sa tante se rendait compte que Jin avait disparu il était dans la mouise. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, être gentil avec l'une des seules personnes qui l'appréciait un tant soit peu. Il avait merdé, depuis le début, et il s'en rendait enfin compte. La gentillesse n'était plus la première de ses qualités, mais avec Jin il aurait pu l'être, sa aurait peut-être évité ce genre de situation. Son cœur se serrait d'anxiété dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tombait pour la énième fois sur le répondeur.

« Putain répond bouffon, j't'en supplie pour une fois écoute moi merde ! »

Il jeta son téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé avant de se frotter le visage épuisé. S'il avait seulement réussi à accepter que Jin était éventuellement plus qu'un simple parasite, il serait sûrement encore en train de manger tranquillement où de se câliner sur le canapé où il ne faisait que stresser.  
Il sursauta violemment quand un appel entrant retentit, son cœur fit un bond quand il vit le prénom de Jin affiché et décrocha directement.

« Putain, t'es où Jin, merde je me fais un sang d'encre ?!  
-J-je suis perdu Namjoon, viens me chercher s'il-te-plait, y a pleins de gens bizarres.  
-D'abord calme toi, voilà, maintenant décris moi les lieux, je serais la en moins de deux okay ?  
-D'accord, a-alors y a que des immeubles autour de moi, la plupart son délabré et y a énormément de jeunes, habillé et coiffé bizarrement e-et j'entends de la musique pas loin...  
-C'est bon, je vois très bien où c'est, je me dépêche, essaye de rester où t'es, ce n'est pas un quartier dangereux, mais on est jamais trop sûre.  
-J-je vais essayer, viens vite...  
-Le plus vite possible, je te le promets. »

Il raccrocha et sortie rapidement de chez lui, oubliant même de prendre une veste, pour l'instant sa priorité était de retrouver Seokjin pour s'excuser et le ramener à la maison. En espérant réussir à changer quelques choses entre eux. Il courra presque pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant d'enfin entrevoir les vieux bâtiments et d'entendre la musique qui s'en échappait. Il repéra après un moment la silhouette du Flower boy, légèrement recroquevillé dans un coin. Il allait s'avancer, voyant que celui-ci l'avait repéré mais une main attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Mon dieu, Runch Randa, ça fait un moment qu'on t'avais plus vu dans le coin, tu viens pour une Battle ?  
-NacSeo, sa fait un bail, mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps.  
-Toi, pas de temps pour le rap ? Laisse-moi rire, allez viens au-moins faire une petite démo, y a des petits nouveaux qui ne t'ont pas encore vu avec un micro en main. Faudrait que tu leur montre ce que c'est que rapper comme un monstre.  
-Je sais pas, tu sais que sa fais un moment que je ne suis plus monté sur scène.  
-Justement, ça ne te manques pas ?  
-Un peu quand même... ouais  
-Cool, tu connais le chemin, je t'attends, enfin on t'attend, Jessy est ici aussi.  
-Jiho, attrape ça, il lui lance une clé USB rouge, c'est l'instrumentale.  
-Ok, j'compte sur toi gamin »

Il lui fit un petit signe de main avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Namjoon se retourna finalement vers Jin, qui le regardait avec une moue inquiète. Il se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagements.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, sinon j'te jure j'te botte le cul.  
-Charmant comme retrouvaille, susurra sarcastiquement Jin  
-Commence pas à faire le grand alors que tu te faisais dessus y a même pas trois secondes.  
-Excuse-moi d'avoir eu peur dans ce cas. Je savais que ça allait te faire chier de venir me chercher, désolé de t'emmerder jusqu'au bout.  
-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour toute la merde que j'ai foutu, je t'ai plus blessé qu'autre chose simplement parce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je pourrais avoir plus que de simple sentiments à ton égard.  
-Oh, tu es finalement tombé sous mon charme dévastateur monsieur la brute ?  
-Faut croire que j'aime les efféminés, plaisanta Namjoon en se penchant vers le plus petit.

-Hyaa je suis virile babo, cria Jin en lui tapant le torse de son poing droit.  
-Ouais ouais, par contre princesse, on ne va pas quitter tout de suite cet endroit, j'ai deux trois trucs à régler encore.

-Ca a un rapport avec le gars avec qui tu parlais ? Questionna le brun.

-Ouais, y a moyen que ce soit en rapport avec lui.

-Tu ne vas pas te battre quand même !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, dit-il en rigolant, j'me suis plus battus depuis longtemps, tu vas voir ces batailles-là sont beaucoup plus drôle on va dire.

Il tendit une main vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin. Jin sourit avant de l'attraper, il préférait tellement ce côté-là du plus vieux, doux et drôle. Maintenant qu'il était avec lui, il se sentait rassuré, cette dispute avait peut-être eu du bon finalement, mais la seule question qui persistait et qu'étaient-ils maintenant, de simple amis où plus ? Le brun se mordit la lèvre sous le coup du stress, et si finalement ce n'était que passager et que le blond redevenait imbuvable. Non, il ne devait pas être aussi pessimiste ! Il se colla un peu plus à Namjoon qui traversait la foule, saluant quelques personnes par moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un des seuls immeubles encore en bonne état d'où s'échappait une musique hiphop. Ils y pénétrèrent, leurs oreilles envahies par les basses. Namjoon soupira, cette ambiance lui avait manqué, même s'il avait promis à sa tante de laisser tomber le rap underground, savoir qu'il allait remonter sur scène le faisait frissonner d'impatience. Il repéra finalement Jiho et une vieille amie qui lui sauta au cou une fois qu'ils les eurent rejoins.

« Namjoon, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu sais que tes performances ont manqués à beaucoup de personnes !

-Tu sais que ça me manque, mais j'ai fait une promesse. Enfin bref, je passe quand ?

-Après ce rappeur, il s'appelle Bobby, il est doué, mais c'est un petit pisseur, il se croit tout permis et rabaisse la plupart des participants, expliqua NacSeo en faisant une grimace.

-Hum, on va voir ça, sinon j'vous présente Seokjin, il l'attrapa par la hanche le rapprochant de lui, mon petit-ami. Alors, lui c'est NacSeo et elle s'est Jessy, ce sont des bon amis.

-Ouais mais tu peux m'appeler Jiho et elle Jess, gloussa le blond aux dreadlocks.

-D'accord, enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

-De même, je savais que Namjoon se taperait un beau gosse, je suis jalouse maintenant, je suis la seule célibataire ici maintenant.

-Oh ton charme de gangster a enfin opéré, alors elle est comment ?

Jessy explosa de rire alors que Jiho lui jetait un regard noir, le rouge aux joues.

-Plutôt il est comment, ricana Jessy, Jiho s'est presque fait violer par un gars qui rap ici, c'était hilarant.

-Depuis quand t'es gay toi ?

-Depuis jamais, je suis pas gay, mais bon, faut croire qu'il est différent.

-Et il s'appelle comment ce gars qui j'aille le féliciter de t'avoir maitrisé.

-Arrête tes conneries, et il s'appelle Park Kyung. Il va à la même université que toi, donc tu connais peut-être.

-Hum, ça me dit quelque chose. Enfin bref, ça commence quand ? Parce qu'on a cour demain et j'aimerais réussir à me lever à l'heure.

-Sa devrait commencer maintenant, Jiho regarde sa montre, ouais ça va commencer »

Jin se blottit un peu plus contre l'épaule de Namjoon alors qu'un jeune homme montait sur scène un micro en main, il l'entendit crier quelque chose dans son micro mais n'y fit pas attention, préférant porter toutes son attention sur la chaleur et l'odeur corporelle de son… petit-ami. Un petit sourire timide éclaira son visage, enfin il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Le plus vieux regardait attentivement le rappeur, un bon flow, mais il restait quelques accros que seules les bons rappeurs savaient repérés, il était bon, mais vraiment trop arrogant.

« _ijebuteo neoneneun naega daseuril_

 _A parti de maintenant, je vais tous vous conquérir_

 _yeol bul naeji malgo naege matseo_

 _Ne vous fâchez pas, juste me faire face_

 _nal ssipgi jeone meorisaekbuteo ppaegil !_

 _Avant que vous ne me détestiez, sortez d'abord votre couleur de cheveux_ _»*_

Il haussa un sourcil avant de ricaner, ce gamin n'était pas mauvais du tout, il pourrait être un bon rivale. La performance se finit finalement. Il soupira, c'était à son tour, il se décolla de Jin.

« Bon c'est à moi, j'espère te voir m'encourager princesse.

-Si tu continues à m'appeler princesse je ne le fais pas.

-Tant pis, je garde le surnom alors ! J'ai au-moins le droit à un bisou ?

-Non, je n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez-vous, gloussa Jin en lui tirant la langue, maintenant file.

-Aaah dommage, bon je reviens, toi, tu ne bouges pas.

-Je ne risque pas d'aller loin avec cette foule de toute façon, au fait, bonne chance.

Il se grandit un peu et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Namjoon avant de le pousser vers la scène le teint cramoisie. Le rappeur attrapa agilement le micro qu'on lui avait lancé avant de monter sur la piste, l'adrénaline brulait dans ses veines, alors que l'excitation montait petit à petit dans son corps. La foule criait et scandait son nom, comme avant. La musique d'un de ses sons démarra alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, commençant enfin à faire ce pour quoi il était le meilleur, rapper.

« _Fire in the hole beat BING BING POW POW, neon ulmyeo chajagaji nine appa_

 _Ça va péter BING BING POW POW, tu pleureras et tu te mettras à chercher ton père_ _  
_ _Sisigakgak raep minjjadeurui mokeul joeyeooneun nae voice, PC bang magam_

 _Ma voix séquestre constamment celles des rappeurs pures et durs comme l'heure de fermeture d'un cybercafé_

 _Yeogin wangguk, naneun king neoneun deom_

 _Ici c'est un royaume, je suis le roi, tu es un con_

 _Jjak ssibeo samkyeo neon beobeulkkeom_ _  
_ _Je te mâche et recrache, tu es un chewing-gum_ _»_

Jin ne le lâchait pas du regard, il avait une aura sur scène qui attirait le regard en plus de son charisme habituel. Et ce qu'il avait surtout en plus, c'était le talent, son rap était rapide, incroyable, il ressemblait à un vrai monstre, impossible à arrêter une fois lancé. La fin arriva vite, peut-être un peu trop vite au goût du Flower boy, il acclama son copain avec les autres personnes, alors que celui-ci descendait de scène. Il salua encore quelques personnes avant de se diriger vers Jin, un autre rappeur ayant déjà pris la relève.

« Alors princesse j'étais comment ?

-Tu étais vraiment cool, ton rap est excellent, je suis complètement fan ! Cria Jin un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Hum, si j'ai d'aussi beau fan que toi je serais une idole comblée.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi crétin ! Bon, on y va, je suis un peu fatigué et j'ai encore des vocalises à faire…

-Ouais, on y va »

Le retour se fit dans un silence apaisant, se tenir la main leur suffisait, parler n'était pas nécessaire pour une fois. Ils arrivèrent finalement après trente minutes de marche, la lumières dans le salon était allumées, n'annonçant rien de bon. Les garçons essayèrent de rentrer le plus discrètement possible, mais Krystal les attendait de pied ferme, assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?! Je me suis inquiété toute la soirée, surtout en voyant que vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone !

-J-je suis désolé Krystal, c'est de ma faute, j'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit et je me suis perdu, Namjoon est juste venue me chercher.

-L'essentiel c'est que tu n'as rien, mais la prochaine fois essayez de me prévenir d'accord ?

-Promis, on n'oubliera pas, encore désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

-C'est pardonné, bon je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons.

-Bonne nuit, dirent les deux en même temps. »

Une fois qu'elle fût partit, Namjoon encercla Jin de ses bras, le pressant contre son torse. Le plus petit s'amusa à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement.

« Merci de ne pas avoir dit que c'était de ma faute…

-Tu t'es déjà excusé et puis, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'on s'était encore une fois engueulé.

-Hum… je m'en veux, j'ai été con avec toi et tu acceptes encore de sortir avec moi.

-Faut savoir pardonner et j'avais de toute façon dans l'optique de te faire craquer pour moi. Bon c'est plus rapide que prévu mais au-moins je peux enfin être proche de toi.

-Je te laissais quand même m'approcher hein, c'est pas comme si je mordais. Grommela le blond gêné.

-Crois-moi, tu en serais capable j'en suis sûre.

-Ouais ouais…

-Bon je vais aller m'entraîner, ne te couche pas trop tard, d'accord ?

-Arrête on dirait ma mère, se plaint-il en faisant la moue. »

Jin gloussa avant de se retirer de l'étreinte de Namjoon, il lui caressa une dernière fois la joue avec son pouce avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit Namjoon

-Bonne nuit ma princesse »


	5. Chapitre 5

Jin se réveillait doucement, il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Essayant de s'extirper du lit, il se rendit enfin compte qu'un bras enserrait sa taille. Il se souvint enfin que ce n'était pas dans son lit qu'il avait passé la nuit mais bien dans celui de son petit-ami. Même après presque six mois de relation il avait encore du mal à se dire que Namjoon était son copain, après tous les hauts et les bas qu'ils avaient dû affrontés. Finalement chacun avait fait des concessions, Namjoon avait promis de parler plus poliment et d'être plus ouvert, et Jin avait promis d'être moins derrière lui et d'avoir plus confiance en son amant. Depuis tout allait pour le mieux, les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient bien, même s'il arrivait que de temps en temps une petite dispute éclate. Jin sourit doucement, caressant tendrement la joue du plus vieux avant de se dégager de son étreinte bien décidé à aller prendre une bonne douche avant de commencer sa dure journée. Il s'étira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois propre et habillé et retourna dans la chambre du blond qui dormait toujours. Un sourire tendre lui échappa alors qu'il remontait sur lit, cette fois-ci dans l'optique de réveiller son merveilleux copain.

« Namjoon…. Il faut se lever, c'est l'heure… »

Il passait sa main dans les cheveux du plus vieux, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts, offrant un réveille tout en douceur à l'endormi.

« Encore cinq minutes… Grommela celui-ci, visiblement fatigué.

-On va être en retard si tu te rendors, n'oublies pas qu'aujourd'hui nous avons l'examen de validation de notre année. »

Jin gloussa en entendant le soupire lâché par son compagnon visiblement peut enchanter du programme de la journée. Il embrassa ses lèvres dodues avant de se relever.

« Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer, alors dépêche-toi ! »

Un autre grognement se fit entendre avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour descendre se chausser. Il enfila les converses rouge qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire de son blond. Jin avait d'ailleurs remarqué que celui-ci avait un véritable problème avec ces chaussures. Il regarda sa montre, 7h37, si ça continue ils allaient être en retard. Namjoon arrive juste à temps, propre et parfaitement habillé pour une fois. Ses yeux furent d'ailleurs directement attirés par les converses de Jin.

« Tu les as mises… Il ne manque plus qu'un jean et un t-shirt blanc pour que tu sois mon idéal. Taquina-t'il.

-Hyaa, enfile ton manteau au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

Le rappeur se moqua encore un peu de lui avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route, main dans la main. Si au début ils avaient du mal à assumer leur couple, maintenant ils le montraient, bien sûr dans la limite de l'acceptable. Jamais aucun baisers n'étaient échangés en publique, préférant garder ça pour la maison où ils avaient plus d'intimité. Des câlins étaient faits de temps en temps, mais le plus souvent ils se tenaient juste par la main, trouvant cela suffisant.

« J'espère réussir mes examens. Souffla Jin une fois l'université en vue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Tu es talentueux, ta voix est magnifique et tu as révisé pendant des jours, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les raterais.

-C'est bizarre, commença le brun, tu dis bien trop de choses gentilles aujourd'hui. Le grand Kim Namjoon ne s'abaisse pourtant jamais à ça.

-Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule en fait !

-Excuse-moi, explosa de rire le plus petit, mais j'avais envie de te taquiner un peu aussi. Mais j'apprécie ce que tu m'as dit.

-Profite s'en, je ne te le dirais pas tous les jours.

-Et je ne te le demande pas. Expliqua tendrement Seokjin »

Namjoon lui fit un petit sourire avant de regarder furtivement à droite et à gauche. La rue était visiblement vide pour le moment alors il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun, l'embrassant amoureusement. Un petit soupire satisfait leur échappa alors qu'ils se séparaient un sourire timide collé sur leur visage.

« Allons-y, la journée va être longue …

-Oui, tu manges avec Jimin et Hoseok ce midi ou avec moi ?

-J'aimerais qu'on mange tous ensembles si ça n'embête pas tes amis. Proposa prudemment le blond.

-Ça devrait se faire »

Ils se séparèrent une fois dans la cour après que Namjoon ai caressé une dernière fois la joue de Jin. C'est donc une matinée chargée qui les accueillit, le midi ils se retrouvèrent pour manger tous ensembles puis l'après-midi fût comme le matin, très chargée. Quand la cloche annonça enfin la fin de la journée tous les élèves poussèrent un cri de joie, les examens étaient finis, faisant place maintenant aux vacances largement mérités. La bande d'amis se rejoignit devant le bâtiment principal, discutant joyeusement, toutes traces de stresse disparues. Seokjin lia naturellement ses doigts à ceux du rappeur tout en discutant avec Aélis et Mi Cha.

« Oppa ? »

Le corps du Flower Boy se figea. Cette voix, il avait espéré ne plus l'entendre du tout. Il avait espéré ne plus voir cette personne qui avait failli gâcher son année, et qui l'avait humilié devant presque tous les élèves de l'université.

 **Seokjin ouvrit son casier et comme chaque semaine depuis un mois, il trouva une enveloppe. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il l'ouvrait prudemment, plongeant sa main à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit le papier et comme chaque semaine, la feuille était remplie d'insultes à son égard.**

 _ **Espèce de suceur**_

 _ **J'espère que tu vas bientôt crever**_

 _ **Namjoon ne t'aime pas, tu es juste bon à être baiser**_

 _ **Tu es un tel boulet en plus d'être moche**_

 _ **MEURS PD**_

 _ **C'est mon dernier avertissement.**_

 _ **Laisse le tranquille**_

 _ **Ou je pourrais bien ruiner ta petite vie parfaite.**_

 **Il serra les dents alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce harcèlement devenait insupportable, mais il ne voulait pas en parler, inquiété ses amis et Namjoon n'était pas dans ses choix. Il poussa un soupire avant de ranger la lettre dans son sac.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **Jin était sur le chemin de l'université. Bizarrement, aujourd'hui il ne se sentait pas très bien, depuis hier soir il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et celui-ci se confirma quand il passa la grille et que la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les gens chuchotaient et riaient sur son passage, certaines filles gloussaient en le croissant pendant que d'autres rougissaient alors que les garçons le regardaient soit dégouté ou avec un regard plutôt intense. Non, il y avait vraiment un problème-là et il comprit enfin en entrant dans le hall. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche étouffant un cri d'horreur. Des photos, pleins de photo de lui accrochées aux murs où éparpillées sur le sol. Des photos dégradantes de lui sous la douche des vestiaires de sport ou encore en train d'embrasser un garçon, en l'occurrence Namjoon qui se trouvait de dos sur les photos. Eclater en sanglots, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire, surtout quand il vit Mi Cha et Aélis arriver vers lui en catastrophe les bras chargés de photos de lui.**

 **« H-hyung, tu n'as pas eu mon sms ? Je t'avais dit que rester chez toi aujourd'hui…**

 **-Je suis désolé que tu ais à voir ça Jin…. S'excusa la jeune fille la mine décomposée.**

 **-J-je…. Q-qui… »**

 **Il n'arrivait plus à parler tellement il se sentait humilié. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes quand il comprit enfin, il avait été affiché nu, partout sur le campus, il avait été affiché en train d'embrasser son petit ami. Sa vie privée et son intimité venaient d'être présentées à des milliers d'étudiants.**

 **« Hyung, ne pleure pas…. »**

 **Mi Cha posa le tas qu'il portait pour prendre la victime de cette farce puérile dans ses bras, essayant de le consoler au maximum. Il lui caressa les cheveux, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Voir quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux et souriant que Seokjin dans cet état le rendait malade, personne ne méritait pareille humiliation.**

 **« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Cria une voix furieuse. »**

 **Le brun se figea dans les bras de son ami avant de se retourner. Namjoon se dirigeait vers eux les poings serrés, le regard haineux et la mâchoire contractée.**

 **« Namjoon….**

 **-On parlera plus tard. Toi là, emmène-le à l'infirmerie tout de suite.**

 **-M-mais…**

 **-Discute pas putain ! On s'est déjà assez payé sa tête merde ! »**

 **Mi Cha conduit le jeune homme à l'infirmerie alors que Namjoon lui gravissait les escaliers. Il savait où la trouver, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement, il s'en occuperait personnellement. Depuis le couloir il pouvait déjà entendre son rire moqueur et satisfait.**

 **« Tu aurais vu sa tête Taeyeon, c'était hilarant. Il s'est retrouvé à pleurer comme un petit bébé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'en souviendra, mes avertissements ne sont pas à prendre à la légères après tout.**

 **-Tu ne penses pas y être allé un peu fort Soo Mee ?**

 **-Après qu'il m'ait non seulement volé ma popularité, mais aussi Namjoon il le mérite bien. Personne ne touche ce que je convoite, après tout, qui si frotte si pique. »**

 **Il en avait déjà assez entendu. Il entra violemment dans la salle, essayant malgré tout de ce calmé au risque de faire quelque chose de vraiment regrettable.**

 **« Oppa, tu es venu ! J'espère que le spectacle t'as plût, avec ça il ne risque plus de t'embêter ! »**

 **Cette voix était irritante, sa tête était irritante, tout chez cette fille était irritant. Elle était pourrit jusqu'à la moelle, seulement bonne à jeter et ça, il allait rapidement lui le faire comprendre.**

 **« Hey, la blondasse, j'aimerais que tu dégages, j'ai deux, trois trucs à réglés avec ta copine.**

 **-P-pardon ?!**

 **-J'ai dit, dégages ! S'énerva-t'il en lui lançant un regard noir »**

 **Préférant obéir, elle s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes adultes seuls. Namjoon se tourna finalement vers Soo Mee.**

 **« A nous deux maintenant »**

 **Il s'approcha doucement, obligeant la jeune fille à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre le mur le plus proche. Il se pencha vers elle avant de venir chuchoter à son oreille.**

 **« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, commença-t'il de sa voix la plus menaçante, mais si demain, je vois encore une seule affiche de Seokjin sur le campus, tu peux me croire, je t'appendrais vraiment ce qu'est la souffrance et l'humiliation. Et ne pense pas que je m'arrêterais parce que tu es une fille, car je ne fais pas dans les sentiments.**

 **-M-mais…**

 **-Ne parle pas, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortirent de ta bouche, sinon je pourrais vraiment m'énerver et je ne te le souhaite pas. Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire à ton petit minois ? »**

 **Il se releva et sortit sans jeté un regard à la jeune fille maintenant assise parterre les yeux écarquillés.**

Seokjin déglutit alors que Namjoon soupirait agacé d'avoir à nouveau à parler à cette emmerdeuse. Alors qu'il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle après ce qu'elle avait fait à son amant, il fallait qu'elle réapparaisse comme ça.

« Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t'il froidement.

-J-je… Enfin, je fais une fête chez moi pour fêter…

-Pas intéressé, coupa Seokjin, on a d'autres projets, salut. »

Il tira le plus vieux à sa suite sous la mine déconfite de la jeune fille, rattrapant ses amis déjà arrivés au portail.

« D'autres projets hein ? Susurra malicieusement le rappeur.

-Tu verras ce soir.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas très patient…

-Et bien, je pense que tu es capable de tenir. Se moqua le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Namjoon haussa un sourcil amusé alors que son petit ami allait discuter un peu plus devant avec les autres. Il le couva du regard, finalement cette année n'avait pas été si horrible. Il avait rencontré Seokjin, s'était fait des amis en dehors de Hoseok, Jimin et Yoongi le petit ami de la tête de bébé et puis il avait pu se débarrasser de ses souvenirs douloureux. Oui, c'était une bonne année.


	6. Epilogue

«Tu vas me manquer pendant cette semaine… La maison va vraiment être vide sans toi. Soupira Namjoon en caressant la main de Jin de son pouce.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Joon. Mais ce n'est qu'une semaine, le temps que mes parents se face à l'idée que j'ai un petit-ami et non une petite-amie.

-Hum…. Combien de temps encore avant que ton train ne parte ?

-Alors…, commença-t-il en regardant sur sa montre, et bien il me reste sept minutes.

-D'accord… »

Seokjin se blottit une dernière fois dans les bras du blond, profitant au maximum de cette étreinte. Le plus grand lui embrassa le front, laissant sa main s'égarer dans ses mèches brunes. Passer une semaine sans lui allait être difficile, elle passerait sûrement très lentement.

« Je vais devoir y aller Namjoon, sinon le train va partir sans moi. Soupira Jin avec un visage triste.

-Ouais... Aller va s'y. »

Il s'écarta de son petit-ami avec un dernier sourire avant d'attraper sa valise, prêt à rejoindre le train qui le ramènerait chez lui pour les vacances. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Namjoon lui attrapa le poignet.

« J'ai failli oublier un truc, il le tira vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, je t'aime princesse.

-J-je…. Arrête de m'appeler princesse ! Et moi je ne t'aime pas babo ! Cria-t-il les joues cramoisies.

Il agrippa son bagage et partit presque en courant, sous le sourire taquin du blond. Une semaine à attendre avant de pouvoir l'embêter à nouveau.


End file.
